


Lover Lament

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: Abuse, Hyper Dependency, Kidnapping, Mentioned Abuse, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: They belonged together.They would so anything for her.Why couldn't she see that?





	Lover Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



> So this is one of my wife's favorites so here it goes, Up on here. Enjoy!

“We didn’t have to be so Rough.”

Truly, Ryu couldn’t tell him anything he hadn’t known. The words held something of a reprimand, something of scolding that hit him deeper than he really could voice. The tone brushed over him, needling, pinching, pinpointing the weakest chinks in his armour to whittle him down into nothing, a low wince rushing over the white haired brother, his fingers clasping tightly against each other as he drew in a breath.

Back and forth, back and forth, the wood flooring had disappeared from under his feet, boots falling on the floor with heavy, quickening footsteps another sign of his unease, the flickering of his wings the first of many.

It was true, a rather regrettable one he mused as he lifted a hand to brush his hair back, long white strands falling into dark blue eyes, oceans locked in his gaze as he allowed the storm inside of him to rage and torment his mind, a beaten boat in the middle of a hell storm’s fury. His fingers found the familiar tracks of his soothing fingers, tracing little patterns along his scalp to try and sooth himself, finding his usual motion did nothing to ease of him of ravenous regret.

He knew that he had been a little… rough, a little unhinged. He had been far harsher than really had been called for, allowing his emotions to rush over him, to take control of him when he should have been clear of mind…. But really could he truly be blamed? It was not everyday that you saw the love of your life almost be taken from you, and what he had wanted to do, and what he had done were two very different things.

“We did what we had to. We Know that.”

Ryu huffed, a low grumble building in his chest as turned his gaze from his pacing brother, the lighter of the two turning once again as he pulled at the white strands that adorned his head. Blue eyes narrowed on the man, moving to hover over the ground, just mere inches, his wings carried him over the clearly bothered boy.

Ryu’s hands moved, finding his brother’s hair to sooth the strands back, his red eyes flashing as silky white fell into his own gaze as his head tilted just that slight bit, to see the dark swirls that lurched in his brother’s eyes.

And so it was. Mizu was…. Temperamental. This , was something Ryu knew, beyond any shadow of a doubt. The twins may have tried to do everything together, to match one another, body and mind, but there were some difference that could never be overcome. Mizu’s temper happened to be one of those difference. Ryu could remain calm, could hold it together just enough so that eh didn’t allow his emotions to fully take him over, but Mizu didn’t seem to have such a control. His temper was legendary, an aspect his mother had passed on to them, something known wholly to the Kingdoms they inhabited. People feared angering the twin, and Ryu…. Ryu was his counterbalance, the only one in living memory who could calm him.

“We didn’t have to throw her around like that. We didn’t have to assault her with emotions and overwhelm her like that.”

But even with his patience, there was a limit to what Ryu could handle. Though he confronted his brother, there was a determination in his eyes, a steel that Mizu dare not try and temper.

“Go… make sure the true room is ready…We need to check on her…”

Mizu seemed to pause, possibly to argue about it, but there was a beat, a heavy laced silence where Mizu opened his mouth and brushed his tongue along his lip, before he closed it again and nodded, shoulders slumping slightly. Ryu didn’t have to be an empath to see the distress that was lacing through Mizu’s veins, and over the frustration he felt with his brother, overwhelming need to comfort him, a desperate desire to take away those feelings from his chest, to take them and give him the happiness that Ryu strived to give him. He leaned his forehead against his, hand lifting to the back of his more temperamental brother’s neck to keep him from leaning back.

“Just calm…. We’ll take care of her… We promise. Just remember… it’s only a matter of time now.”

The ominous warning hovered between them for a moment, before Ryu pulled back, allowing a bright grin to slide over his lips, eyes flashing before he turned away from him. Ryu didn’t allow his nerves to show as he moved through the threshold, his nerves buzzing with electricity. It wasn’t a long walk to the basement door, the old oak creaking as Ryu pushed it open, his mind racing as he took in the shadows that seemed to pull at the edges of his control, begging him to simply reach out to them, to call upon them. His hand twitched, but he clenched it as he took that first step down into the dark basement, another, another.

The low thump echoed into the large room, his eyes adjusting easier to the dark as he submerged himself in it, his eyes flickering darkness. He reached the final step, letting his feet fall with a heavy thud, gaze moving, languidly, over the floor until he found the small figure he was looking for.

She was gorgeous, even as beaten and bruised as she was. Her image was something he could never truly erase from his mind, and Ryu found he wanted to know her, know every bit of her, every side of her he could create and see. Her arms were tied behind her, her body slumped against the pillar that held her bloody body up, her legs pulled up to her chest as she breathed in low shallow breaths. She seemed to be sleeping, her hair covering her eyes as she leaned over, her gaze hidden away from him.

“Surge…”

The name was purred, an adoring little mummer into the icy silence. He moved forward as her head snapped up, her eyes widening.

He knew what she thought. He could see it in her eyes that she must have thought him his brother, and the grin only widened.

“You’re awake.”


End file.
